


Rounding Up

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Breeding, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn, these two have one hell of staminas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: It's Pi Day, so Lysithea and Claude make (cream)pies.A.K.A. ClauLysi creampie and impregnation kink feat. nude apron.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Rounding Up

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Really if we don't get any other participants I'm just going to go apeshit writing fics on my own. (Then again I'm already doing that so hmmm)

"Oh? What's the occasion?"

Her husband was always quick to catch on, and today was no exception. 

"Well, you know how the Morfisian calendar starts on the Guardian Moon? This month is the third month, and since today is the fourteenth, it's Pi Day."

"Pi Day...oh, pie day. Ha. I like it."

She gave a proud smile and little nod, then continued decorating the mini-pies. 

"What flavors did you make?"

"Apple, plum, rhubarb, and mixed berries."

A hand snuck up her thigh as he hugged her from behind with one arm. 

"What about cream pies?"

She reached behind to poke his face. 

"Very subtle, Claude."

"Hey, I just think it's appropriate to celebrate the circumference day by trying to make you a little rounder."

\---

"...I get that nude apron is a popular fantasy and all, but it's strange to strip naked only to put one thing back on."

"Yeah, it would be more practical to be dressed like this from the start."

"Not for cooking."

Claude finished tying the strap into a ribbon on her back and squeezed her rear. 

"Then let's see if it's practical for breeding."

Her face flushed as he pushed to bend her over the table.

"By the goddess, watch your wording, Claude!"

"What, we've tried all kinds of things in our sex life, but saying that I want to pump you full of my cum and knock you up while you're wearing nothing but an apron is too much?"

She groaned, both from arousal and exasperation while he simply laughed and continued rubbing and fingering between her legs. 

"I remember when you used to be called the Silver Tongue of the Roundtable...where'd that guy go?"

"Off to Morfis to become the Gold Tongue of his wife's wet cunt, I think, but you might have to check the sources on that."

Little squeals escaped her throat as he dropped down to mercilessly attack her with both wide sweeping licks and smaller, concentrated ones while gripping her upper thighs to open them wider. 

She shuddered into an orgasm not long afterwards, becoming hyper-aware of her erect nipples pressing against the hard surface through the apron and the head of his cock rubbing up and down from her entrance to nub. 

"Being...awfully...impatient today, aren't you."

"I prefer "efficient," but that's another way to put it."

"Having all those fast fucks during our travels totally spoiled your habits...!"

He pushed in as deep as possible with a single, quick thrust, and she writhed and grinded her ass against his pelvis in response.

"Or maybe it's just you rubbing off on me, because this isn't how they taught me to fuck back in Almyra!"

"...They taught you those kinds of things?"

"For the royalty, at least, since securing an heir is important. I had to memorize the best positions for deeper penetration before I was allowed to become king, can you believe that?"

She wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but it was difficult to care when he punctuated every few word with hard slams that made her head spin. 

"Wh-what else did they, ah, teach you?"

"Mostly stuff like, what food is best to encourage fertility and how to control yourself to last longer while completely wrecking your partner, who's trying to do the same thing."

"That...almost sounds like preparing for battle."

"Yeah, and they do say that sex is just a battle in the bedroom."

He slid her out a little bit off the table then reached around, beneath the apron's front flap, to press her clit against his shaft while continuing to thrust. 

"A-at any rate, you seem to be utilizing what you learned pretty well."

"See, but I don't need to put much extra effort into wrecking you, since you instantly raise a white flag and turn into a puddle all by yourself."

"Hey, I'm, ngh, not that easy!"

Then again, it didn't matter if she was, since it felt so good to tighten and come around his cock.

An amused chuckle and few strokes later, he finished inside her with the head pressed firmly against the cervix. 

"...I know I just fucked you wide open, but try to hold it in," he whispered, then slid out to rub his half-limp length against her thighs.

There wasn't much else she could do, aside from oblige and tighten up while expectantly waiting for him to get hard and ready again. 

\---

Somewhere between the second and third round, they'd moved from the kitchen and dining room to the living room, and at the end of the fourth round, she was laying on the couch with her hips elevated with a cushion and knees raised almost to her shoulders to prevent anything from spilling out. 

After a moment of admiring the view with hazy eyes, Claude grinned a big, satisfied grin and kissed her.

"You know, Lys, treating you like a child and seeing you get riled up was fun, but making children with you is even better."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him down to another kiss. 

"That's just another way to say you like having sex, which most people do."

"Oh, sorry, I should have said, fucking you raw and inseminating you until you swell up in the belly and leak milk from your tits."

She yelped and tried to pound her fists against his chest, but he whistled and dodged by walking off and away from the couch. 

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"To get the pies you baked! Gotta charge up our energy before continuing, right?"

She sighed and let her head collapse into the soft seat cushion. 

"...Make it quick, this position gets tiring to hold."

"Got it."

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory ship week twitter account shilling again: https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek
> 
> The date on the fic says it's been uploaded on the 15th but it's still 14th here so happy Pi Day etc. 
> 
> Also detail that doesn't really matter to porn: at this point they've been trying for a kid for about a month, and the fertilization has probably already occured but it's too early for pregnancy symptoms to show up so they keep fucking lol


End file.
